


Traffic Jam

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hates Steve...and needs relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 2

Danny hated Steve. He hated him with a passion. He hated Steve’s controlling nature—sometimes he wanted to drive his own car, damn it—and he hated the way Steve just had to be right. If he didn’t want back-up they didn’t get back-up.

Danny growled and punched the wheel in frustration. And then there were the ridiculously dangerous things he did. Who in their right mind kept grenades in the glove compartment and actually used one during a witness interview? Of course Danny had long ago accepted that Steve wasn’t in his right mind.

In fact, Danny was starting to think that Steve’s entire reason to exist was to get under his skin. Like today, for example, Steve had worked the entire case without a shirt on. He’d spent four fucking hours shirtless! Sure it had been nice of him to literally give the victim the shirt off of his back but he could have made time to find a new one.

Danny shifted uncomfortably as he stopped in traffic. Most of all, he hated the way his body reacted to Steve. He didn’t want to get hard every time his partner lost his shirt--which was way too damn often--but he’d gotten used taking care of it.

Today was different. He hadn’t had a chance to slip away and after four hours he hurt. Frankly he couldn’t believe he’d stayed hard that long but every time he’d turned around there was Steve with the tattoos and the hipbones and he would somehow get even harder.

All he wanted to do was get home and take care of his problem but he had hit rush hour traffic and he wasn’t moving. He was sure that somehow that was Steve’s fault too. He briefly considered putting on his lights and getting home that way but the very idea went against everything he believed in as a cop. Besides, he’d hate to have to explain to the Governor that he’d used his lights and sirens so he could jack off sooner.

Danny honked the horn, hoping that someone would take mercy on him and just move. But of course they had nowhere to go. He groaned and pressed his palm against the bulge in his pants. The pressure was almost painful. Surely it wasn’t healthy to be erect for this long? All of those Viagra commercials made it sound dangerous.

He pressed harder, seeking more contact, and suddenly he didn’t care that he was in the middle of traffic or that it was broad daylight. He had to have relief and he had to have it now.

Danny quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. It was dark red, nearly purple, and so very, very sensitive. He grasped it gently in his right hand and began to stroke, keeping his eyes fixed on the bumper of the car in front of him. He’d been on edge for so long that all it took was a few strokes and a quick twist of his wrist to make him come hard all over the steering wheel.

He leaned his head back against the seat, gasping for breath. Danny felt relaxed and at peace for the first time all afternoon. He wasn’t even mad at Steve anymore. Of course part of that was the thought of Steve putting his hands on the steering wheel tomorrow morning. Danny smirked as he leaned forward to wipe his come off of the wheel. It would serve Steve right for insisting on always driving Danny’s car.


End file.
